Yugioh Abridged the Zexaled Series script Episode 10
by theNutmeg33
Summary: in this episode Yuma realizes that the world duel carnival is coning and he didnt sing up, Shark meets up with an old enemy and we meet a very enthusiastic reader.


**Yu-gi-oh Abridged the Zexaled series**

 **Script: episode 10**

Title: Reading is Important

Cast: Yuma, Tori, Astral, Caswell, Bronk, Cathy, Shark, Kite, Nistro, Dextria, Mr. Heartland, Heart land employees, Quatro, the Midget, Orbital

First scene takes place in the classroom as Tori walks in as Bronk is "hugging: Caswell

Tori: morning everyone

Bronk: Hey Tori, what's up, how'd you sleep

Tori: well someone woke up on the right side of the bed

Bronk: (while captioned with actually dub dialogue) Every sides the right one this morning

Tori: what does that even mean

Bronk: here I'll show you

Caswell: can you let me go first?

Bronk: oh yeah sorry, anyway Ta-Da (He holds up a screen with the duel carnival logo on it) the world duel carnival starts tomorrow

Tori: oh that thing we mentioned before it's happening now

Caswell: hell way it is and everyone super exited because if you manage to win not only will you be immortalized and be granted a title that is at least equal to or even greater than the king of games, but the city will also grant you one wish and will then do whatever it can to make it happen, so you know it kinda has to be reasonable

Cathy: (how is sitting at her desk) exactly which is why when I win my wish will be for Yuma and me to go on a date!

Tori: Uh Caswell said it had to be reasonable not an outlandish fantasy

Cathy: better chance then you, you Lolli

Tori: says the wannabe neko girl

Bronk: if I win my wish is going to be that my gear spring deck becomes real so that ways its more legit that I beat Yuma

The Midget: my wish is that we finally go back and abridge my episode

Bronk: who the fuck are you

Midget: oh ha ha ha were back to the midget thing again it wasn't that funny in episode 6 it still isn't

Bronk: we've meet before?

Midget: Oh My God

Caswell: well we'll all have the chance to do so because the World Duel Carnival starts tomorrow

Yuma: (off screen as it sounds like he is bursting in through the door) WHAT ( the camera pans to Yuma as he is by the door looking terrified) The World Duel Carnival IS TOMMOROW

Bronk: yeah did you not know that

Yuma: no I mean I've just been so busy because you told me about it but then we went to the duel sanctuary and I got trained by Kaze and then the shit with Kite and I just didn't think it was coming already, I mean its only episode 10

Astral: well we did skip a lot of filler

Midget: if you want we could always go ack and do some more episodes to fluff it out specifically mine

Yuma: what? No, how the fuck even are you?

Midget: yeah didn't think so

Caswell: you know Yuma you can still register

Yuma: I can, oh thank god give me that (Yuma takes his D-pad and begins to fill out the forms) ok so Yuma Tsukmo, gender male, age 15, Heartland resident, (he mumbles the rest) ok and submit (they wait a moment)

Mr. Heartland (on the screen): thank you for applying but Sorry registration closed (a robotic voice dubbed instead of his) 3.15 seconds ago (back to his regular voice) tough break, better luck next year hm. (the screen turns off and it pans back around with Yuma looking terrified as he processes, and the others look at him)

Tori: Yuma, are you ok

Yuma: yeah I'm fine

Tori: what are you going to do?

Yuma: the only thing I can do Tori (the next scene shows the front of the school and Yuma is racing out of it with his hands on his face screaming) AAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHA

Intro

Next scene Shark is riding on his motorbike when suddenly he notices Yuma coming and it looks like Yuma is about to hit him

Shark: what the, is that Yuma (as he looks in his rear view mirror) oh shit (Shark stops in front of Yuma stopping Yuma as well) Jesus Christ Yuma

Yuma: oh hi Shark what's up

Shark: you almost hit me you idiot

Yuma: oh sorry

Shark: no no no, Yuma you almost hit me, and I was GOING 50, how were you running so fast!

Yuma: I have no idea, also not to change the subject but how's your soul feel

Shark: it fine I guess?

Yuma: when you didn't have it your hair turned turquoise instead of white

Shark: wait really?

Yuma: yeah apparently you're going to have turquoise hair when your old

Shark: that is so weird

Yuma: I know right

Shark: speaking of weird why were you running so fast, if I can't ask how

Yuma: I was on my way to the Heartland building, you see I forgot to register for the World Duel Carnival and so I'm kind hoping that I can just go there and get in

Shark: oh that stupid thing whatever

Yuma: wait are you not participating?

Shark: no I only duel for myself now

Yuma: what?

Shark: well no offence but the last time I tried dueling for someone else I had to fight a giant robot and lost my soul

Yuma: and I apricate that but to be fair it was all Casswell's fault

Shark: oh I know

Yuma: also that logic dosent make much sense I mean wouldn't entering the tournament literally be dueling for yourself, and if you won you would be let back into the pros

Shark: yeah well whatever

Yuma: wait if your not entering do you happen to have a heart piece I could have

Shark: I didn't enter so I didn't get any

Yuma: right, well it was nice catching up with you Shark but if you'll excuse me (Yuma begins running and screaming again as Shark just watches) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA

Shark: that is my only friend … gotta start somewhere Regi, gotta stat somewhere (he drives off)

Next scene we see Shark climbing a staircase inside a building under construction as he gets to the top

Shark: you know I'm not gonna say he was wrong, but I guess I'm just not cut out for tournaments; besides I don't feel like I cannot after

Quatro (in a sexy Spanish accent): After what Reginald, after you lost your balls or when I curb stomped your pride

Shark: wait a sexy Spanish accent with an utter disdain for anyone else I'd recognize that anywhere (Quatro reveals himself from the shadows) QUATRO!

Quatro: Hola, me amigo its been far to long how you been Regi

Shark: don't you Regi me you bastard

Quatro: oh what are you still pissed about nationals look all I did was place my deck precariously on the edge of a pot and left the room, its not my fault it fell over or that you looked at it

Shark: maybe not but it is your fault that you managed to convince the officials to rather than just disqualify me give me a life time ban

Quatro: well now your just arguing semantics

Shark: besides that duel isn't why I hate, it's a factor but not even close to that really bad thing you did to me

Quatro: you mean put your dumbass of a sister in a come

Shark: hey spoilers you ass

Quatro: pretty sure by now it's not a spoiler at this point and no one would care if it was

Shark: it's the principle were supposed to keep that a secret until we have our big confrontation and I beat you

Quatro: well that certainly is big talk from you, so I assume that this big confrontation is going to happen in the world duel carnival because I entered so it would make sense

Shark: I – I didn't enter that

Quatro: Que? Well why didn't you say so (Quatro throws Shark a heart piece)

Shark: a heart piece?

Quatro: that's right I got an extra heart piece and I'm giving it to you because I'm a bro that way now you have no excuse, enter the tournament and take your revenge or don't to be honest I don't really care

Shark: why would you want me to do that

Quatro: to make things a little more interesting you know have someone who really hates me and wants to beat me sound interesting not to mention thrilling just imagine the fanservice, so like I said it's your choice, so I'll see you around Reginald, oh and just so you know she was terrified, bye (Quatro leaves as Shark watches and gets angry)

Shark: Quatro (shark looks at his new heart piece and gets angry)

Next scene is at the main heartland building on the outside and the doofinshmirtz jingle from Phineas and Ferb plays

doofinshmirtz jingle: Heartland Evil Incorporated.

We then move inside the building to the control center where Nistro and Dextra are standing next to each other

Nistro: Hey Dextria

Dextria: (sounding annoyed) What?

Nistro: I like books

Dextria: (still sounding annoyed) that's great

Nistro: reading is very important

Dextria: u huh

Nistro: it is extremely important that people have a good grasp on modern literature

Dextria: Nistro, you tell me this shit all the time

Nistro: BECAUSE ITS TRUE!

Mr. Heartland: oh would you both stop it look just look at all the people coming here the sheep, they will give us all the number cards oh I can hardly wait. Mmm

Nistro: I doubt they all have number cards

Mr. Heartland: the point is that some people do, and they wouldn't overlook a tournament this large seriously you'd have to be an idiot not to register for this

Heartland Employee 1: (from on screen) uh Mr. Heartland we have bit of a problem down here

Mr. Heartland: and what sort of problem is that

Heartland Employee: well there's this kid who apparently missed the deadline for registration

Mr. Heartland: well tell him that we aren't taking applications anymore

Heartland Employee: well we tried that but well he's not taking it well uh see (the camera pans over and reveals Yuma grabbing another employee as two other attempt to get him off)

Yuma: (sounding distrusted) GIVE ME A HEARTPIEACE YOU BASTARDS, GIVE ME ONE OR I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF

Heartland Employee 2: ah ah get him off me

Heartland Employee 1: please send help (the volume mutes)

Mr. Heartland: hm hm

Nistro: well it looks like its gonna take a (the screen zooms in on his face) Miracle (the screen zooms out again) for that kid to get a heartpiece

Dextria: why did you say it like that

Then Kite and Orbital emerge from an elevator in the middle of the room

Mr. Heartland: well speak of the devil, he Kite what brings you up here. Mmm

Kite: I don't know

Orbital: you always do this shit

Kite: shut it Orbital, (notices the screen and sees Yuma) he what's going on over there

Mr. Heartland: oh that yeah apparently some kid missed the deadline to enter and is demanding a heartpiece, I'm probably going to have to deal with that now

Kite: well maybe you should just give him a heartpiece then

Mr. Heartland: really and why should I?

Kite: well it would just resolve the problem and satisfy everyone

Mr. Heartland: I suppose but that's just rewarding bad behavior

Kite: then I'll give you my personal recommendation that that duelist should get a heartpiece

Mr. Heartland: your personal recommendation? Really, why would you give this kid your recommendation

Kite: oh no real reason

Mr. Heartland: no real reason huh

Kite: yeah

Mr. Heartland: ok then Kite fine I will give this duelist a heartpiece if you say he should have one then he should have one

Kite: good well I'm leaving then

Orbital: is that really why we came up here, why do you do these things

Kite: I said shut it Orbital (they get back in the elevator and descend)

Mr. Heartland: well you heard him someone get my giant float ready. Mmm

Dextria: I surrounded by idiots

Next scene show Yuma still holding on to the employee as his friends watch

Yuma: PLEASE, JUSST GIVE ME A HEARTPIECE AND THIS WILL ALL END

Heartland employee 2: I'M NOT EVEN IN CHARGE OF THAT COME ON

Astral: (looking like he is very annoyed and embarrassed) uhh why does this have to happen to me, what did I do to deserve this

Bronk: so should we try to stop this or

Caswell: I fine with just watching this is actually kind of funny

Tori: would you stop being so mean

Caswell: did you not see how he treated me the last two episodes

Tori: well you kind of deserved it

Caswell: why does no one ever take my side

Midget: because no one likes you

Caswell: I draw the line at taking shit from you midget

Cathy: I just had a great idea, Hey Yuma

Yuma: I'm a bit busy Cathy

Cathy: well I just thought you could know that you can have my heartpiece

Yuma: ( everyone stops struggling for a minute) wait really

Cathy: yup on one condition

Yuma: and that would be

Cathy: you fulfill my wish I wanted I fi won the tournament

Tori: Yuma don't do it

Cathy: I just want to on a date with you that's it one date and who knows maybe something ele could happen

Yuma: um

Heartland employee 3: if I were you kid I'd take that deal, it dosent sound that bad

Yuma: well maybe but she's kind of a stalker

Heartland employee 2: you know that might not necessarily be a bad thing, in fact I used to have my own stalker

Yuma: you did

Heartland employee 2: yeah and you want to know what happened to her?

Yuma: uh what

Heartland employee 2: she became my wife

Yuma: really?!

Heartland employee 2: yeah some people can be the nicest people in the world but they just have trouble expressing themselves and considering that if this girl won all she would want is to go on a date with you that speaks dedication, I'm mean worst case scenario here is that you to don't really end up getting along with each other at least you still get the heartpiece and it would set both your minds at ease best case scenario, you may have found your special someone

Yuma: well

Tori: no Yuma don't listen to him he's lying!

Cathy: lying, oh please Tori, he speaks from experience and his heart he is simply passing on wise information, a commendable initave

Tori: oh right let's take the guys who ended up by working in a theme park, as if he can be trusted, he is just saying that, so Yuma will stop

Heartland employee 2: hey first of all I'm part of security for the main building here and it pays a pretty damn good salary

Heartland employee 4: also I can confirm that his wife used to be a major stalker, so he is not lying, hell I have pictures

Cathy: well this shows a lot about you slander and insult a person just because you don't like what he's saying what are you a twitter user?

Tori: oh yeah well Yuma if you don't I'll give you 2 heartpieces

Yuma: You have two heartpieces?

Tori: not yet but I can get them, Bronk Caswell give me your heartpieces

Bronk: wha-NO!

Caswell: you can't have our heartpieces Tori

Tori: then I'll take the midgets then

Midget: I also need it

Tori: no one cares give it to me

Midget: no

Tori: give it

Heartland employee 2: you know you can let go of me now

Yuma: not till I get a goddamn heartpiece

Suddenly the building behind them starts opening

Heartland employees: oh shit get to positions (Yuma is finally dropped to the ground and they get away)

Yuma: ow, wait come back what's happening (as the building opens an extravagant display is made with litterbots on trumpets and soon Mr. Heartland is revealed)

Mr. Heartland: hello everyone I'm Mr. Heartland and I'm here to personally deal with your request (everyone just looks bewildered and confused)

Yuma: your Mr. Heartland, the guy in charge of the city?

Mr. Heartland: as far as you know yes, and I have personally come down to (he notices that the group is looking at him like he is weird) um what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?

Yuma: uh well no offense but you did just emerge out of that building on a parade float

Mr. Heartland: yes I like to make an entrance

Yuma: and then you know you come out all over the top like that and dressed that way its just kind of weird

Mr. Heartland: well yeah I guess that probably would- wait did you just say dressed this way? What do you mean is there something wrong with the way I dress?

Yuma: oh no I didn't mean

Mr. Heartland: no I'm serious does my outfit look weird, please tell me

Yuma: well it steal for one, that's kinda weird

Bronk: and the tie and the glasses are over the top

Caswell: also that suit dosent really look professional at all

Mr. Heartland: what do you mean it dosent look professional

Tori: honestly it kind of reminds me of like a dentist assistant

Cathy: except that its just in a way that also screams pharmacist

Yuma: it honestly looks like you're like an intern who thinks there an actual assistant, but they don't even get paid.

Mr. Heartland: oh my God its that bad, Hullio told me it was amazing,

Yuma: well he lied I guess

Mr. Heartland: jeez, I'm gonna say this honestly thank you, I was going to where this for the Duel carnival but at least now I can get something better, and no one here would have told me, apparently there all yes man, and that's not good for the compony you know what kid for telling me about this here I want you to have this heartpiece (He give Yuma a heartpiece)

Yuma: YES thank you Mr. Heartland

Mr. Heartland: your very welcome, now if you'll excuse me I have to go have a little chat with me soon to be ex-wardrobe analysist, that is unless he can get me something better Heartland out (The massive display is then returned inside in almost an instant)

Cathy: damn it ah well plan A it is

Tori: ha

Astral: great Yuma you finally got your stupid heartpiece and can enter the stupid tournament and waste our time, rather than do anything productive

Yuma: you do realize that being in the tournament gives us a better chance of getting numbers right Astral?

Astral: I did not know that until now

Yuma: well it can

Astral: I see I retract my previous statement

Yuma: and now that I got my heartpiece its time to go win the world duel carnival, let's go guys

Bronk: Yuma the carnival starts tomorrow, and we just cut class

Yuma: fuck

The scene transitions to tomorrow at the starting place for the Duel Carnival

Yuma: ok now we can start it

Mr. Heartland: (from on a huge hologram screen) greetings everyone and welcome to the world duel carnival opening

Yuma: Jesus Heartland really

Tori: I guess he took Hullio' s advice again

Mr. Heartland: alright now for the rules, the tournament will take place over the next three days in the city, every duelist must accept one challenge per day, and in order to advance to the main round, every participant has been given a heart container with a heartpiece in it, you need 5 in total to advance, your only allowed to take one heartpiece from your opponent, if you don't have any your out, and before you say it no these are not star chips, or locater cards, or even GX medals ok these are heartpieces totally different, alright I've gone on to long now, you all make sure you have fun, enjoy the city, and win. Mmm

Tori: he may not have any idea about fashion, but he seems nice at least

Yuma: seems so, now let's kick the tournament off with a ba- (he gets kicked in the face by a soccer ball) duh, I didn't mean that literally

End of episode


End file.
